


Předurčení

by Santinan_Black



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Tywin Lannister chce Joanně sdělit důležitou novinu o samotě, a tak ji pozve na vyjížďku...
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister





	Předurčení

Šla k připravenému koni, aby se připravila na vyjížďku. Bylo krásně slunečné odpoledne na začátku léta. Přišla ke klisně, chytila ji za zlatem vyšívanou uzdu a pohladila ji po sametovém čumáku. Takhle ji tam našel její společník.

„Joanno?“ oslovil ji měkce. Otočila se na něj a ze široka se usmála. Stejně jako všichni Lannisterové i ona měla zlaté vlasy a jasně zelené oči.

„Můžeme jet?“ zeptal se. Přikývla na souhlas a oči se jí rozzářily nadšením. Pomohl jí do sedla a jako by mimochodem ji pohladil po kotníku, když odcházel, aby sám nasedl na připraveného koně. Měl pro ni novinu a chtěl jí ji sdělit v soukromí, proto ji pozval na vyjížďku.

Dokud neujeli několik stovek metrů, tak udržovali mírné tempo, ale pak se Joanna usmála, zajiskřilo se jí lišácky v očích a pobídla koně do ostrého cvalu. Tywin stiskl čelisti a napodobil ji. Když s ní srovnal tempo, tak k ní na okamžik otočil tvář.

„Jedeme k jezírku,“ křiknul na ni, aby se ujistil, že udrží správný směr. Oba si vychutnávali vítr ve vlasech a krajinu ubíhající pod kopyty jejich koní. Když dorazili k místu, tak zpomalila a nakonec zastavila ve stínu starých stromů u jezírka, kam chodívala, když chtěla být sama. Sklouzla ze sedla, uvázala koně, aby neutekl, kdyby se něčeho vylekal a nechala ho, aby se v klidu napásl. Tywin ji napodobil.

„Proč jsi mě sem vylákal?“ zeptala se s jiskřičkami v zelených očích. Hleděl do těch očí a věděl, že tohle, že ona je jeho osud. V její přítomnosti byl laskavý a vlídný, ale jen tehdy, když to nikdo nemohl vidět. Už v dobách dospívání na něj měla tento vliv, který se s jejich přibývajícími roky jen prohluboval. Ale až nedávno pochopil, že za to může jeho láska k ní. A když se dozvěděl, že se mají brát, tak byl uvnitř nejšťastnějším mužem na světě, i když navenek reagoval chladně a přikývl na znamení, že rozumí.

„Musím ti říci důležitou novinu, která se tě týká,“ začal vážně. Pohlédla na něj velkýma zelenýma očima, které nyní byly vážné.

„Stalo se něco, Tywine? O co se jedná?“ ptala se s ledovým klidem a vyrovnanou tváří. Tywin Lannister k ní přistoupil a uchopil ji za ruce. Zadíval se jí do očí a promluvil: „Joanno Lannister, za nedlouho se stanete paní a manželkou budoucího lorda Casterlyovy skály,“ pronesl formálně a vyčkával na její reakci. Vteřinu na něj nechápavě hleděla, ale pak se jí nové informace spojily a ona pochopila. Na plných rtech se jí objevil něžný úsměv, který mu rozbušil srdce, i když navenek nedal nic znát.

„Ach bohové, já jsem ta nejšťastnější žena v Sedmi královstvích!“ zvolala nadšeně, vytrhla mu ruce a pevně ho objala kolem krku. Chřípí mu zaplnila její jemná vůně. Hladil ji po zádech a se šťastným úsměvem vdechoval její čistou vůni. Voněla po mýdle a fialkách. Miloval tu vůni, která k ní neodmyslitelně patřila.

„Joanno, miluji tě,“ zašeptal jí do vlasů, které jí spadaly až k pasu a vlnily se ve větru. Přitiskla se k němu ještě těsněji a on cítil její ňadra proti své hrudi, jak zhluboka oddechovala.

Odtáhla se od něj a zadívala se mu do očí, které byly zelené se zlatými tečkami, pak ho zničehonic políbila. Byl to jen cudný polibek, ale v něm v tu chvíli praskly všechny zábrany a jeho ovládání šlo stranou. Strach, že by ho mohla odmítnout, byl ten tam. Jednou rukou jí podepřel hlavu vzadu za krkem a druhou ji k sobě přitiskl. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, kdy ji opravdově políbil. Jemným nátlakem ji donutil pootevřít rty a vklouzl do nich svým jazykem. Nejdříve jemně a opatrně, čekajíce na její reakci. Joanna při tom pocitu rozevřela překvapením oči, ale nakonec mu vyšla vstříc a prsty mu zamotala do krátce střižených vlasů. Jeho jazyk v jejích ústech v ní rozechvíval struny, o nichž až do teď neměla ani ponětí, že v ní jsou.

„Joanno,“ zaúpěl, když se na okamžik odtrhl od jejích sladkých rtů. Hleděla na něj očima lesknoucíma se touhou, která nedošla naplnění. Z toho pohledu se mu sevřel žaludek a cítil tlak ve slabinách. Snažil se najít své sebeovládání, ale nedokázal to. Odtrhla se od něj a se zvonivým smíchem se zatočila dokola. Byla nádherná, přišla mu jako nějaká zvláštní stará bohyně s těmi rozevlátými vlasy a zářícíma očima. Nakonec si lehla do trávy a s očima upřenýma na nebe čekala, až se jí přestane motat hlava. Stále nedokázala uvěřit svému štěstí.

„Já budu paní Casterlyovy skály a manželkou nejskvělejšího muže v Sedmi královstvích,“ vydechla, když se dokázala nadechnout a obrátila tvář směrem, kde svého bratrance zanechala. Sedl si vedle ní do svěže vonící trávy a prohlížel si ji. Oválný obličej, velké zelené oči, plné rty, dlouhé zlaté vlasy, dlouhá a křehká šíje, plná ňadra, úzký pas, klenuté boky a dlouhé nohy s úzkými kotníky. Prostě dokonalá.

„Tywine, polib mě znovu,“ požádala ho s nevinnou tváří. Musel si připomínat, že je to stále ještě nezkušená panna, ve které svým polibkem probudil zvědavost. „Prosím,“ zaškemrala a bříšky prstů ho pohladila po hřbetu ruky. To byla ta poslední kapka, naklonil se k ní a znovu přitiskl své rty na její. Chytila ho rukou za krkem a přitáhla si ho blíž, takže se musel opřít o loket, aby na ni nespadl a nerozmačkal ji pod sebou. Dychtivě mu vycházela vstříc a on zatoužil po všem, co mu tahle mladá žena mohla nabídnout. Nemohl čekat, ne až do svatební noci, jak si uvědomil ve chvíli, kdy mu rukou jemně přeběhla přes napnuté svaly na zádech.

Odtrhl se od jejích úst a přesunul své rty na její hebký krk, kde našel tepnu, přes kterou přejel jazykem. Cítil, jak se pod ním zachvěla. Roztřesenými prsty se svléknul, a pak pomohl s vysvlečením i jí. Když ji poprvé v životě spatřil nahou, tak se mu zatajil dech. Vzal do dlaní její plná ňadra a palci přejel přes bradavky, dokud se nezahrotily, jako dvě růžová poupata. Seděla před ním se stydlivě sklopenou hlavou a tváře jí pokrýval překrásný ruměnec. Nepokrytě ji obdivoval a laskal snad každý centimetr její kůže od krku, přes klíční kost, která napínala jemnou kůži, pak přesunul své rty k jejím ňadrům a ona zasténala, když ucítila, jak jí tvrdé bradavky dráždí zuby. Její reakce ho povzbudila a jemně ji položil do trávy pod sebe.

Ležela pod ním s rozhozenými vlasy, s rukama volně položenýma vedle těla a zavřenýma očima. Zadíval se na ni.

„Joanno, otevři oči,“ přikázal jí něžně. Neochotně poslechla a hleděla na něj, zatímco jí jednou rukou sjel přes břicho až k trojúhelníku zlatých kudrlinek mezi jejími stehny. Zatajila při tom doteku dech. Jeho doteky ji vzrušovaly, ale nevěděla, co přesně by měla dělat.

„Otevři se pro mě,“ zašeptal jí do úst, než ji políbil. Nechápala, co přesně tím myslí, ale podvolila se jeho jemnému tlaku a rozevřela stehna. Vklouzl jí rukou mezi nohy a prsty našel ten citlivý hrbolek. Začal ho jemně třít a ona se na něj šokovaně podívala, když jí od rozkroku začaly probíhat slastné vlny. Tywin to pozoroval s úsměvem a když uviděl, že je již skoro na vrcholu, tak přestal a sjel rukou níž, kde zjistil, že je pro něj nádherně vlhká. Ta skutečnost ho potěšila. Vložil do ní jeden prst, čímž si od ní vysloužil šokovaný pohled. Chytila ho za ramena a lehce se nadzvedla ve snaze dostat se k jeho rtům, ale on ji dlaní zatlačil zpátky do trávy, jednou rukou jí přizvedl v bocích a druhou nasměroval své mužství.

Cítila v rozkroku tlak, jak se do ní zabořila špička jeho penisu. Přišlo jí, že je pro ni příliš velký a roztrhne ji ve dví, a tak se pod ním zavrtěla. Tywinovi v tu chvíli došla trpělivost a prudce se do ní zanořil celou svou délkou. Joanna vykřikla zároveň bolestí i šokem. Tywin zatnul zuby a bez pohybu čekal, až si na něj zvykne. Její dlaně ho hladily po zádech, a pak mu ostýchavě sjely na zadek. I přes slzy bolesti v očích se na něj usmála a on věděl, že je vše v pořádku. Byla tak těsná a úzká, že nevěřil, že by se do ní mohl vejít. Nejdříve se pohyboval s něhou a opatrností, ale s každým pohybem, který udělal, a kterým mu i ona začala vycházet vstříc, se rytmus jeho přírazů zrychloval. Sáhl rukou mezi jejich těla a snažil se ji přivést k vrcholu. Když viděl, že stačí jen kousek a dostane se přes tu hranici, tak ji hladově políbil a zdusil její výkřik svými rty. Stahy jejího nitra ho pohltily, a on skoro bolestně vyjekl a naplnil ji svým semenem.

Když se jim zklidnil dech, tak z ní vyklouzl, zanechávajíc jí mezi stehny horkou vlhkost. Joanna se k němu důvěrně přitulila a ignorovala tepající bolest uvnitř svého těla.

„Příště už to nebude bolet, to ti slibuji,“ zašeptal a políbil ji. Usmála se na něj a položila mu ruku na tvář. Hleděl do těch obrovských smaragdových očí a přemýšlel, čím si tuto ženu zasloužil. Miloval ji celým srdcem i duší a věděl, že nikdy nepřestane. Byla jeho, tak jako on byl její.

„Miluji tě, Tywine Lannistere,“ zašeptala nakonec a on věděl, že je to pravda. Ona by mu nelhala. Nikdy. Pevně ji k sobě přitiskl, než odpověděl.

„I já tebe, Joanno, a nikdy nepřestanu, to ti přísahám.“ Zavrtala mu hlavu do ohbí krku, kam padla, jako by tam patřila. Věděla, že ten tvrdý a neústupný muž, který vyrostl z paličatého chlapce, je její osud.


End file.
